


So He Thought

by SenkiroWolf



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABO dynamics, Incest, M/M, Shimadacest, Top Genji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkiroWolf/pseuds/SenkiroWolf
Summary: Genj knew his brother was different from him at a young age. When his brother hit fifteen, his hormones revealed him to be an omega, the clan did not approve.
 
“Brother, why is it so bad to be omega?” he was twelve and was practically attached to his brother's hip.
 
“There isn't. The elders are just old fools with outdated views.” Hanzo snapped, eyes slowly drawing to his younger brother and giving him a small smile and patting his head. “Don't worry little Sparrow, Father will make sure that changes.”





	

Genj knew his brother was different from him at a young age. When his brother hit fifteen, his hormones revealed him to be an omega, the clan did not approve.

 

“Brother, why is it so bad to be omega?” he was twelve and was practically attached to his brother's hip.

 

“There isn't. The elders are just old fools with outdated views.” Hanzo snapped, eyes slowly drawing to his younger brother and giving him a small smile and patting his head. “Don't worry little Sparrow, Father will make sure that changes.”

 

Genji had smiled and curled into his brother's side. “I'm glad. Anija is the best and could rule great!” 

 

Hanzo had smiled with a flush on his cheeks, always secretly happy with his younger brother's praise. “Thank you Genji.”

 

It was four years later when the elders complained about Hanzo's ‘condition’ once more when Genji's hormones revealed him to be an alpha.

 

Hanzo was sitting in his room and Genji knocked on his door. “Brother? May I enter?”

 

A sigh. “You may, Genji.” The teen walked in and shut the door behind him, slowly stepping up to the elder. 

 

“I'm sorry, Hanzo.” The younger sat next to his brother, eyes averted.

 

“It's not your fault. Neither of us can control our genetics, or our hormones.” He scoffed and patted his brother's leg. “I don't think I'll ever blame you.”

 

Genji felt a flush slowly rise on his body. He felt his body tense at the touch and his nostrils flare, picking up his elder brother's scent and he stood quickly. “I...I need to go!”

 

Hanzo looked startled by his brother's sudden movement. “Oh, ah okay. I will see you later, brother.” He frowned as he watched his brother's retreating back.

 

The young alpha had rushed to his room and leaned against the door. His brother's scent was so good. The smell of an unmarked omega that needed an alpha.

 

He shook his head to clear it. That was wrong! Wasn't it? Their parents always let them be close but he was sure mating a sibling wasn't acceptable.

 

Genji bit his lip and decided that he needed to stop this attraction. And he would try with all his might.

 

…

 

Years passed for the boys and the elder Shimada noticed his brother's withdrawal. It broke his heart that Genji wasn't around him so much anymore.

 

He trained harder to fill the void of rarely seeing his younger sibling, which he spotted a few nights a week stumbling home drunk with an omega or two attached to his hip.

 

Hanzo would enter his brother's room in the morning and glare until his brother's temporary lovers would run. He never marked them, just used them for sex.

 

The elder felt a deep pit of jealousy burn in his gut. He wrote it off as his brother substituting these whoring omegas for his brotherly affection. They bowed as they exited Genji's room, terrified of the intimidating omega.

 

“Mm, Hanzo?” Genji sat up in his bed, yawning and scratching through his short black hair. The alpha's eyes were dilated and he was obviously naked beneath the thin silk sheets that were barely hanging onto his waist.

 

“Genji! Look presentable at least.” The omega snarled at his brother and Genji looked ashamed and pulled his sheets up. 

 

“My apologies, Hanzo. I was sure there wasn't any important meetings today.” He mumbled as he stood, sheet wrapped around his hips, not covering up his toned chest and abdomen.

 

Hanzo flushed suddenly at his brother's muscled body and turned away. “There isn't. I just thought I might invite you to breakfast. You may come if you wish.” When had his little brother become so...attractive?

 

Genji paused but spoke up softly. “I will be there in a few minutes, brother.” He watched his brother retreat quickly and flopped back onto his bed with a long drawn out groan. 

 

Why did Hanzo have to do this to him? He had sex with these people to forget that his brother existed. It never worked. Maybe if he did something to his appearance?

 

Whatever. He'd think about it after his painfully awkward breakfast. Not five minutes later he was dressed and in the dining area, sitting across from his brother.

 

They ate in relative silence, neither wanting to bring up their uncomfortable encounter. “It is the weekend, brother, any plans?” Hanzo felt like his words were cutting through the thick tension.

 

“Ah, yeah. I think I'm going to get my hair done...maybe stop by the tattoo parlor too.”

 

“Finally finishing your dragon?” A nod. “Good. Then we will finally match more or less.” He gave a teasing edge to his voice, a thing only Genji had ever heard.

 

“Maybe get a piercing.” That rose a brow on his brother. “What? I can't get my ears pierced?”

 

Hanzo paused and shook his head. “No, no that's not it. Just never thought about it before.”

 

Genji hummed and finished his breakfast. “Well, I'm off for the day. See you later.” He waved as he left.

 

Hanzo frowned slightly but bid him farewell.

 

…

 

Hanzo tossed and turned in his bed, unable to sleep. He huffed and finally sat up, glancing the clock to see the digital numbers read 2:43.

 

The man got up from bed and wandered out of his room to the kitchen to make some tea. Ten minutes later he was sitting down, sipping his hot tea, staring absent-mindedly at the wood grain of the table.

 

A door slid open and Hanzo's head snapped up and spotted someone enter. Bright green hair greeted his eyes and as soon as the person turned around he gaped. 

 

The green hair belonged to his brother who looked startled that Hanzo was awake. “Oh, you're awake. Couldn't sleep?”

 

The elder nodded slowly, taking in his brother's foreign appearance. That green hair was what immediately drew the eyes but soon he spotted the ear piercings, three on each side. 

 

Hanzo felt a rush of heat go through his body as he smelled Genji's powerful scent suddenly hit him, along with pungent alcohol and omegas.

 

Something overcame Hanzo then. “Out fucking more omegas?” He huffed judgingly.

 

Genji raised a brow. “What, jealous?” He mocked.

 

That's when it hit Hanzo like a fucking train. He _was_ jealous. He wanted his brother and realized he would be a great mate. He was strong, smart and attractive.

 

He stood suddenly and marched out of the room, feeling heat coiling through his veins. No. It couldn't be happening. He couldn't be getting his heat because of his brother!

 

Hanzo stumbled to his room and shut the door behind him, moaning softly as he felt slick run down his thighs.

 

He wobbled over to his bed, shedding his clothing and started touching himself, moaning softly into his pillow for his brother.

 

…

 

Genji was surprised by his brother's angry departure. He stared at the spot where he had just been and swore he could catch the scent of heat.

 

The younger Shimada couldn't help himself and followed after his brother. He stood outside the door for a few moments.

 

A hand raised to knock on the door but paused as noise was heard. Genji frowned and leaned his ear against the door. He heard a moan but couldn't tell if it was in pain or pleasure so he opened the door. “Brother are you o...oh.”

 

There his elder brother was, lying on his bed with three fingers in his wet hole and moaning in pleasure. The smell of Hanzo’s heat hit him like a freight train and he shut the door after stumbling in.

 

“G-go away!” Hanzo tried to sound angry but he couldn't. He hated these impulses. It's what made the clan think he was weak.

 

Genji slowly approached Hanzo. “Do you really want me to leave, brother?” He whispered, and approached slowly.

 

Hanzo had paused in his ministrations and eyed him warily. The elder whimpered eventually and shook his head. “I want your knot.” He barely whispered it.

 

The admission made Genji's heart jump and he lunged forward to connect their lips. Hanzo was surprised but melted into his brother's arms. 

 

“I've wanted you for years Hanzo. Since I showed as an alpha.” Genji mumbled and replaced Hanzo's fingers with his own, making the omega putty in his hands.

 

“Genji, this is wrong...but I want it.” Hanzo whimpered and rolled his hips onto Genji's fingers. “Please, Gen.”

 

Genji withdrew his fingers and tugged his elder brother's legs around his own waist and rubbed the tip of his cock against his slick entrance. He stared down at the sweat slicked across Hanzo's firm chest and stomach and dipped his head down to trail his tongue along the salty skin. “You're so beautiful like this, brother.”

 

Hanzo's glare could kill men, but it could never touch Genji. “Shut up and fuck me.” His eyes averted quickly, too embarrassed to look into his brother's gray gaze.

 

Genji smiled softly and pushed his cock inside of Hanzo’s slick and welcoming heat. A moan ripped from his throat as he felt his brother's body begging for him. Genji rolled his hips and started thrusting at a near punishing pace. “Hanzo, you're so perfect like this.” he rumbled.

 

“Genji!” The omega whined and covered his face, his hands immediately moved away as the younger grabbed them.

 

“I need to see that pretty face begging for me.” Genji bit at his brother's neck, creating dark hickey marks. “Mine, all mine.” He snarled, teeth hovering over where he would mark Hanzo. 

 

A particularly rough thrust got Hanzo to cry out. “Mark me, Genji.” He panted and rolled his hips as he felt his brother's cock slam into him again. 

 

The alpha needed no more prompting now that he had permission. He bit down hard, giving his brother a mating mark.

 

Hanzo couldn't hold back as he felt that pain, and came all over his and Genji's stomachs, biting down on the alpha's neck and marking him as well.

 

It only took a few more thrusts before Genji was finding his release and collapsing next to Hanzo.

 

“We shouldn't have done that.” Hanzo's voice was barely a whisper.

 

Genji caressed his face softly. “I know. But I don't regret it. We were meant for each other Hanzo.” He gave a crooked grin and kissed him. “One day we'll figure it out, run away together if we have to.”

 

Hanzo smiled. He would like that and would follow his brother anywhere. He knew he would.

 

Or so he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for a friend who wishes to remain anonymous for obvious reasons. Anyway, I hope the hate has not dulled your love my friends! ♡


End file.
